Just kiss me
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: a short love story oneshot between Gray and Nightmare, hinted yaoi. rated T for kissing.  .  stupid fanfiction.


**Well I decided to write for my favorite ship in Heart No Kuni No Alice, again. xD this time it isn't smut. Just kinda cute randomness I suppose. **

**I don't own HNKNA, it belongs to Quinrose. And so do the characters. But the plot is mine. ;D**

* * *

><p>All was calm in the Clover tower, the silver haired incubus, Nightmare Gottschalk, was sitting at his desk, attempting to do his work, or at least make it look like he was to avoid Gray nagging at him. The boss of the tower's attention span was little however, he couldn't bring himself to work, not like that was anything new, but his mind was drifting toward thoughts of a certain blue haired employee. Why again was he pretending to work? To prevent getting that/ look. The look that pretty much screamed "Do your work, or you'll pay," hmm... Nightmare always wondered why he liked the look. It was stern, mixed with unamusement, yet it also held a glint of adoration.

Nightmare secretly liked it when his employee yelled at him. It had to be that, but what sort of freak was the dream demon? To like being yelled at, by a man who tried to kill him!

Automatically his hand went to cover his eye, the mental images of Gray and one of his many knives flooded the mind reader's head. A sudden shudder erupted through his body, as the memory of being cut with the sharp blade gave him the chills.

The incubus tried to recollect in his mind the expression Gray Ringmarc had... it was yet another stern look, it glinted with amusement at the fear of the incubus, Nightmare recalled as he played with his pen, twirling it around like a wond. Gray's thoughts were disturbing too. He had been imaging the young incubus on the ground, covered in blood and twitching till his last breath left him.

It had left the mind reader in a stunned daze, he couldn't move when he saw the thought, but all of a sudden, Nightmare remembered, he had regained control, had gotten inside the lizard assassin's mind and made him drop his knives. The look on Gray's face at that point had been priceless. He had failed, he let the incubus take over his mind, and cruelly Nightmare had left him able to process his own thoughts clearly.

Why were these thoughts running through Nightmare's mind now? The silverette didn't know, but it was causing quite a distraction.

Nightmare sighed heavily as he set all the papers aside and laid his head down on the cherry wood desk. It was polished and Nightmare could easily see his reflection, a tired silver eye with purple bags under said eye. The other masked perfectly by the black eyepatch. The incubus slowly reached up, his fingers reached under the clothe, yanking it off without breaking the strings that held it on his face.

The tired incubus set his beloved eyepatch next to him and folded his arms, using them as a pillow. Soon he started to drift off to sleep, the thoughts of the night his now employee had tried to kill him lingered in his mind. He never did find out who hired his now faithful worker to murder him...

After some time, Gray who had been enjoying reading a book, with one of the many cats in the tower on his lap, had decided to go check on the caterpillar. He had figured Nightmare had slipped away to go see Alice, or Julius, anything but sit at his desk and work. The ex assassin sighed as he booted the tan furred kitten off his lap, and stood from the comfy chair to replace his book on the shelf and go check on the incubus. It was then Gray realized Nightmare had _agreed_willingly to do his work, that fact made Gray hurry along into Nightmare's office. He probably DID sneak out, letting the lizard think he was willing doing his work!

Gray knocked on the door as soon as he made his way to the office, and much to his hunch, the incubus didn't reply. He twisted the gold door knob and pushed his way through.

"Nightmare-sama damn you for-" Gray had started to rant to himself but he then noticed the incubus sleeping at his desk. 'Well at least he didn't run away...' Gray thought, walking over to the sleeping figure. A ping of guilt struck the blue haired male as he noticed Nightmare sleeping with his hand covering his bad eye, and his eyepatch to the side. Had the incubus been thinking about that day? Gray wondered as he gently and carefully scooped the dream demon into his arms, carrying him over to the bed in the far corner of the large room wasn't much of a task, but it was a rather sad one. Nightmare was well... having a nightmare, it appeared.

The younger male was muttering incoherent sentences, shifting around in Gray's arms, as well as thrashing about every now and then. The ex assassin studied his employer's face, noting the male was rather attractive without the black eye patch, though a tiny scar covered his eyelid. It was still rather cute in an odd, twisted way.

Once Gray had reached Nightmare's bed, and placed him down, Nightmare had calmed down. His expression was finally one of peace. He had his mouth opened slightly, and his head tilted to face Gray, he was still sound asleep though, no doubt about it.

Gray stared at his boss's lips, not realizing it, but he just couldn't help but to admire the soft pale pink petal color they held, which was emphasized by his paler almost ivory skin. The ex assassin slowly bent his head down and connected their lips in a soft and tender kiss, it lasted only moments before Gray came to his senses and realized what an idiot he was for kissing someone sleeping, let alone another male!

Panic struck him as he waited, hoping that his employer wouldn't wake up. How awkward would that be! Gray looked away from Nightmare, who didn't even seem to notice the kiss, for he was busy sleeping. For an odd reason, Gray suddenly wanted Nightmare to be awake, so he could kiss him again.

What a silly thought! Gray thought to himself. 'Nightmare-sama needs his rest, he hardly ever sleeps.' Gray told himself, as he turned his head back toward Nightmare and reached his hand out to brush the silvery locks of hair from his face.

But it wasn't enough to make the desire go away, Nightmare needed rest, but Gray lusted for another kiss, a real one, he craved to know what reaction the incubus would have, even if it got him fired. The lizard slowly started to realize he cared for the incubus at that moment, truly cared. Yes he was a hard worker anyway, but he worked to regain the trust he lost when he first attacked the caterpillar. Love was funny, and Gray wondered if his love would be one-sided.

'Who in their sane mind would love the person that tried to kill them?'

"I... take offense to that, you idiot." Nightmare grumbled and turned in his half sleep. He was able to hear Gray think, loud and clearly in his light sleep.

Startled Gray nearly lost his balance and grabbed the bed, he DID NOT expect to hear the other speak, and wondered if he had really been sleeping, or just pretending.

"Thats mean, -yawn- I can hear your... thoughts in my sleep. Jerk." the incubus grumbled again, turning again to lay on his back. Finally once Gray had calmed down enough, he spoke.

"E-Excuse me Nigh-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me, again." Nightmare retorted as he sat up and rubbed his eye.

The golden eyed male started stunned for a moment, before doing as told. He leaned over and placed another gentle kiss on the corner of Nightmare's lips, however the incubus wanted more, he wrapped his arm around Gray's neck and encouraged him to crawl on the bed, in which the lizard did. Their lips locked in a real passionate kiss before the incubus broke away to suck in air. Damn his weak lungs, Gray thought bitterly as his tongue traced the silverette's bottom lip. Nightmare only smirked and laid back down, pulling the ex assassin on top of him.

Gray tried again to prob Nightmare's lips open, but with no success, soon he gave up and pouted at the other, while sitting up, straddling the weaker.

"Gray... I think I'm insane." Nightmare mummered. Gray raised an eyebrow and looked at Nightmare, waiting for him to go on.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, "no sane man would love the person that tried to kill them" applies to me. Thus making me assume I'm insane." Gray let out a husky chuckle and kissed Nightmare again.

"I'm sorry, for trying, but I'm glad I failed." he whispered as he ran his thumb over Nightmare's bad eye, which had been closed the entire time, 'I really am.' That was enough for the indescribable pain in Nightmare's clock to go away. He looked up at Gray and smiled peacefully.

"But you still have to do your work." Nightmare seemed to be wide awake at that point, a huge pout appeared on his lips as he fake coughed.

"B-but-!" He was cut off by Gray with another tender kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Awe, fluff. yay. XD so this was random, I just wrote it in 20 minutes, its why its short, but yeah. **


End file.
